NeS3 Post 3
In NeS3 Post 3, Captain Pleiades fires her ray gun at Aladdyn L. Quirk but it misses and blasts apart one of the overweight mall ninjas (later named Dave-san NeS3 Post 7). Losien Simon cuts Aladdyn's interview to join the NeS Heroes short and declares him a member on the spot. While she then takes on the bulk of the enemy forces, Aladdyn physically tackles what he thinks is the weakest of the Australian-Clown-Robots but he strikes it and hurts himself instead. Aladdyn gets into a brief conversation with the doctor-robot and Losien overhears the voice and recognises the robot as Char, pronounced 'care'. Given Char's poor memory he cannot remember why he joined these robots, though Robo-ringmaster asserts it was to destroy all humans, and decides to help his old friend Losien. Edgelord throws a ninja-star at her but Char blocks it with his body. Then he forgets what's going on again. Post Captain Pleiades raises her ray gun at Aladdyn and fires.The half-genie cowers back into the pile of Monopoly moneyMonopoly Money article, Wikipedia., and the suspiciously low-budget looking ray beam sears over them, instead accidentally disintegrating one of the overweight mall ninjas. Nobody sheds a tear, especially Edgelord and the other mall ninjas who have been trained not to express emotion from years of exposure to masculine toxicityToxic Masculinity article, Wikipedia.. The half-genie pops back up like a gopher. Aladdyn: "I live!" Losien: "I'm going to have to cut your interview short, Aladdyn--" Aladdyn: "--Oh the tragedy! Woe is my curse of unemployment! My days are surely numbered!" Losien: "What? No. I need you on the job now. Tackle some of these robots for me." Aladdyn watches as Losien swings a metal folding chair at one of the Australian clown robots, knocking it into the blob-ish alien pirate and causing a very messy affair. Not much for fighting, the half-genie scouts for what looks to be the least threatening robot, and finds one with a rainbow wig and light green scrubs wrapping bandages around the knee of one of the overweight ninjas. Naturally, Aladdyn picks this robot to tackle. Literally. And then nearly falls over as if he tried to tackle a wall. Aladdyn: "Holy guacamoleGuacamole article, Wikipedia., and ow! What are you made of?" Robot Doctor: "Mostly an iridium-titanium alloy, tungsten, medical grade plastics, and... I don't recall the rest." Aladdyn: "How do you not remember? Don't robots remember everything?" Robot Doctor: "Don't genies that grant wishes do so with their own power?" Aladdyn: "Touche, my metal advesary." While fending off multiple attackers with a push broom, Losien turns her attention to the conversation between Aladdyn and the robot doctor. Losien: "Is that you I hear, Char?" Char, the Robot Doctor: "Losien! It's been too long!" Losien: "We just talked last week!" Char: "We did?" Losien: "Nevermind. Why are you with these bozos?" The Robo-Ringmaster ensnares Losien's arm with their ethernet whip. Robo-Ringmaster: "To help us destroy all humans, of course!" Char: "Mmm no, I think I'd remember that. Also, you're way too nice." As Chris the Bad Guy just about unburies himself from the pile of Monopoly money, the Robo-Ringmaster hurls Losien with the whip across the room and into Chris, knocking them both into the pile. Char: "OK, maybe not. Time to get out--of this outfit then!" While tending to the overweight ninja before, Char's build had been more like a child's, but as they stand up, their build transforms into that of a giant over seven feet tall. Throwing off their clown wig, Char's head and face resemble more of a surgeon's now, though they have very few smooth features, appearing more like an early 3-D video game polygon character model than a person. The top of their head appears larger, as if something like a green military helmet has been grafted onto their head, with round-ish sound receivers akin to headphones found where ears would be. Sweeping over where the eyes and temples would be is instead a black translucent visor, where large, simple depictions of eyes are projected onto from behind the visor. A green plastic surgical mask covers the rest of the lower face, though one could barely make out a speaker where the mouth would be. The rest of Char now clearly shows them wearing green scrubs, surgical gloves, and combat boots, though their forearms are exposed to show them with rolls of bandages and duct-tape. The half-genies also sees a very worn and damaged dog tag which reads "Aladdyn: "I thought your name was 'Care'." Char: "Yes. C-H-A-R. I'm not suffering from amnesia and do remember my own name." Aladdyn: "But--" Losien: "Will you two quit goofing off and do something useful already?" She says this as she crawls out from the pile of Monopoly money. Edgelord attempts to take the moment of distraction to throw dollar-store throwing stars at both Aladdyn and Losien. Char steps in the way in a heroic manner, however, and the stars clatter off their body. Char: "We'll take care of things." The robot doctor, Char, surveys the scene. Char: "So what's going on again?" Everyone slaps their forehead. References External References [[Category:Post] Category:NeS3 Post